The heart is divided into the right side and the left side. The right side, comprising the right atrium and ventricle, collects and pumps de-oxygenated blood to the lungs to pick up oxygen. The left side, comprising the left atrium and ventricle, collects and pumps oxygenated blood to the body. Oxygen-poor blood returning from the body enters the right atrium through the vena cava. The right atrium contracts, pushing blood through the tricuspid valve and into the right ventricle. The right ventricle contracts to pump blood through the pulmonic valve and into the pulmonary artery, which connects to the lungs. The blood picks up oxygen in the lungs and then travels back to the heart through the pulmonary veins. The pulmonary veins empty into the left atrium, which contracts to push oxygenated blood into the left ventricle. The left ventricle contracts, pushing the blood through the aortic valve and into the aorta, which connects to the rest of the body. Coronary arteries extending from the aorta provide the heart blood.
The heart's own pacemaker is located in the atrium and is responsible for initiation of the heartbeat. The heartbeat begins with activation of atrial tissue in the pacemaker region (i.e., the sinoatrial (SA) node), followed by cell-to-cell spread of excitation throughout the atrium. The only normal link of excitable tissue connecting the atria to the ventricles is the atrioventricular (AV) node located at the boundary between the atria and the ventricles. Propagation takes place at a slow velocity, but at the ventricular end the bundle of His (i.e., the electrical conduction pathway located in the ventricular septum) and the bundle braides carry the excitation to many sites in the right and left ventricle at a relatively high velocity of 1-2 m/s. The slow conduction in the AV junction results in a delay of around 0.1 seconds between atrial and ventricular excitation. This timing facilitates terminal filling of the ventricles from atrial contraction prior to ventricular contraction. After the slowing of the AV node, the bundle of His separates into two bundle branches (left and right) propagating along each side of the septum. The bundles ramify into Purkinje fibers that diverge to the inner sides of the ventricular walls. This insures the propagation of excitatory waveforms within the ventricular conduction system proceeds at a relative high speed when compared to the propagation through the AV node.
When the heart is working properly, both of its lower chambers (ventricles) pump at the same time as, and in synchronization with, the pumping of the two upper chambers (atria). Up to 40 percent of heart failure patients, however, have disturbances in the conduction of electrical impulses to the ventricles (e.g., bundle branch block or intraventricular conduction delay). As a result, the left and right ventricles are activated at different times. When this happens, the walls of the left ventricle (the chamber responsible for pumping blood throughout the body) do not contract simultaneously, reducing the heart's efficiency as a pump. The heart typically responds by beating faster and dilating. This results in a vicious cycle of further dilation, constriction of the vessels in the body, salt and water retention, and further worsening of heart failure. These conduction delays do not respond to antiarrhythmics or other drugs.
Patients who have heart failure may be candidates to receive a pacemaker. A pacemaker is an artificial device to electrically assist in pacing the heart so that the heart may pump blood more effectively. Implantable electronic devices have been developed to treat both abnormally slow heart rates (bradycardias) and excessively rapid heart rates (tachycardias). The job of the pacemaker is to maintain a safe heart rate by delivering to the pumping chambers appropriately timed electrical impulses that replace the heart's normal rhythmic pulses. The device designed to perform this life-sustaining role consists of a power source the size of a silver dollar (containing the battery), and control circuits, wires or “leads” that connect the power source to the chambers of the heart. The leads are typically placed in contact with the right atrium or the right ventricle, or both. They allow the pacemaker to sense and stimulate in various combinations, depending on where the pacing is required.
Either cathodal or anodal current may be used to stimulate the myocardium. The pulses produced by most pacemakers are typically cathodal and excitatory. That is, the cathodal pulse is of sufficient magnitude and length to cause the heart to beat. Cathodal current comprises electrical pulses of negative polarity. This type of current depolarizes the cell membrane by discharging the membrane capacitor, and directly reduces the membrane potential toward threshold level. Cathodal current, by directly reducing the resting membrane potential toward threshold has a one-half to one-third lower threshold current in late diastole than does anodal current.
Modal current comprises electrical pulses of positive polarity. The effect of anodal current is to hyperpolarize the resting membrane. On sudden termination of the anodal pulse, the membrane potential returns towards resting level, overshoots to threshold, and a propagated response occurs. The use of anodal current to stimulate the myocardium is generally discouraged due to the higher stimulation threshold, which leads to use of a higher current, resulting in a drain on the battery of an implanted device and impaired longevity. Additionally, the use of anodal current for cardiac stimulation was discouraged due to the suspicion that the anodal contribution to depolarization can, particularly at higher voltages, contribute to arrhythmogenesis.
It has been shown that pacing in which a combination of cathodal and anodal pulses of either a stimulating or conditioning nature preserves the improved conduction and contractility of anodal pacing while eliminating the drawback of increased stimulation threshold. The result is a depolarization wave of increased speed. This increased propagation speed results in superior cardiac contraction leading to an improvement in blood flow. Improved stimulation at a lower voltage level also results in reduction in power consumption and increased life for pacemaker batteries.